shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon
Introduction Solomon is an officer in the Revolutionary Army. He is often called upon to undertake dangerous and covert missions. Appearance Solomon is a tall, muscular man with close-cropped, greying hair. His body is tan and covered in tattoos, except for his head and face. Some of his signature tattoos are the word "KILLR" displayed in an arc over his navel, the face of a red dragon on his upper back, and the profiles of two snarling wolves facing off (one on his left pectoral & one on his right). Besides his tattoos, he is easily recognized by his left arm that is covered in bandages. This is actually the arm of his late brother that was sewn on after he lost is original arm in combat. Beneath the bandages, the arm is grey and torn up from the decay it underwent while still attached to his brother. He wears a pair of jeans that are splashed with various colors of paint. He also wears two belts, a red one with a dragon buckle that is skewed to the left and a black one with a wolf buckle that is skewed to the right. He wears a pair of black combat boots on his feet and a pair of red mirrored-sunglasses on his face. Personality Solomon is a very laid back and joking individual. No matter the situation, he finds a way to make light of it. Even when he is in the middle of a fight with a strong opponent, he'll make jokes just for the heck of it. His biggest personality quirk is that his left arm seems to have a personality of its own, bringing with it its own habits. These include smoking, tapping out different songs, and randomly slapping people. Anytime one of these things happens, Solomon immediately attributes them to his brother. This is how he earned the nickname "Phantom Limb". Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Solomon is an expert swordsman. He is able to fight on par with a swordsman like Vice Admiral Momonga. He is also able to cleave Marine battleships in half. His skills have even reached the ear of Mihawk. Physical Strength Solomon possesses superhuman strength. He can easily crush stone, and has even heavily dented a steel door with just one punch. Agility Solomon has superhuman speed on par with Soru. This is what allowed him to keep up with Momonga during their fight. Endurance Solomon's endurance is his greatest quality. He shrugs off most injuries as if they are nothing. He was even able to continue fighting Momonga after losing his arm. Weapons Solomon carries a serrated katana. It is weighted just so that it is light enough for him to strike quickly, but heavy enough to augment the strength of each strike. The teeth of the sword are slightly curved, causing more damage to opponents when slashed. He carries it slung over his shoulder when unsheathed, and at his side when sheathed. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation - Mastered Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - Mastered Haoshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King - Somewhat Mastered (Nowhere near the level of Shanks or Rayleigh) Relationships Revolutionaries Ever since his brother died, the Revolutionaries have been his only family. He considers any Revolutionary, former or current, to be a friend. He has great respect for Monkey D. Dragon, and would lay down his life for him. After Dragon made him an officer, Solomon gained command over multiple lower-ranking Revolutionaries. While he is a tough commander, pushing his men as far as they can go, he still enjoys joking around with them as often as possible. Enemies Being a Revolutionary, the World Government is Solomon's main enemy. He despises the oppression of the World Government, and wishes to end it more than anything else. It is one of the few things that he is actually serious about. While the Marines are also his enemies, Solomon holds no grudge against them. This is because he considers them to just be following orders. He doesn't even hold a grudge against Momonga, who sliced off his arm. History Joining the Revolutionaries Solomon grew up on an island in South Blue that was controlled by a young king. The king was a despot who cared more about himself than his own people. This left the commoners of the island with almost nothing to get them through their day-to-day lives. Solomon and his brother resorted to thievery to get what they needed for their families. On multiple occassions, they found themselves held in the king's dungeonsfor their crimes. It was during one of these stays that they saw one of their neighbors dragged into the dungeon and beaten until he could walk no more. When they were released, they returned home and learned that the man was beaten because he had misread a shipping manifest and took a crate of fish that was meant for the king, an honest mistake. The brothers were furious at this gross display of power and decided that if it continued, they would take up arms against the kingdom. One night, a few days later, the island exploded into commotion. The Revolutionary Army had attacked the island in an attempt to overturn the kingdom. Solomon and his brother joined the fight in order to free their home. The battle lasted all night, but the king was finally defeated and the kingdom freed. Wishing to join the men that freed him, he took the kingdom's flag and set it ablaze, vowing to fight oppression wherever it may be. With this, he and his brother were accepted into the Revolutionaries. Crossing Swords With Momonga Ten years later, the Revolutionaries got word that the Marines were being sent to quell a rebellion on an island in the Grand Line. Solomon was with the Revolutionaries that were dispatched to fight the Marines. Unfortunately, he was alone, as his brother had been killed in action a month before. Despite this, Solomon maintained his jovial attitude and joined the his comrades in their fight. The Marines reached the island early, but the Revolutionaries arrived soon after and joined the fight. Solomon engaged a unit of Marine snipers, quickly taking them out before they could gain a vantage point on the Revolutionary Army. He next took out a unit of swordsman, creating an opening for the Revolutionaries to press their attack further. Seeing this, Vice Admiral Momonga, one of the commanders of the Marine forces, attacked Solomon in order to stop his rampage. Taken by surprise at first, Solomon was put on the defensive. He quickly regained his composure and took the fight to Momonga. He matched him blow for blow and slash for slash, even with Momonga using Soru. It looked like he might gain an edge, but in a moments hesitation Momonga sliced off his left arm. Gravely wounded, Solomon quickly took to the defense, fighting off the Vice Admiral as best he could with only one arm. Unable to get past Solomon's defense, Momonga halted the fight in order to praise his skills and tell him that he could have made a great Marine. But before Momonga could go on the attack again, a Revolutionary ship fired a volley of cannonballs, creating an explosion big enough to cover Solomon's escape. Becoming the Phantom Limb Though the Revolutionaries eventually won the battle, Solomon was taken away on an evacuation ship back to a Revolutionary stronghold. How he had managed to survive traveling all the way back to the stronghold baffled the Revolutionary surgeons. Fading fast, the surgeons came up with a creative idea to save his life and give him back his arm. They dug up his recently deceased brother and took his left arm with the purpose of sewing it onto Solomon. The operation took hours, but it eventually succeeded, and Solomon was saved. A little put off by the morbidity of having his dead brother's arm sewn to his shoulder at first, Solomon eventually grew used to it. He was even okay with the fact that the arm seemed to have a mind of its own, which often frightened those around him. With his new arm, he continued his distinguished service with the Revolutionaries. The World Noble Incident Fifteen years later, Solomon had been named an officer in the Revolutionary Army by Monkey D. Dragon himself. With his new position, he was placed in charge of carrying out various missions for the Revolutionaries; many of them being extremely dangerous and secret. One of his less dangerous missions was a simple recon mission on Sabaody Archipelago. He was sent there to monitor the Marine presence and report back to Dragon. On a day where he was resting in a tavern outside the lawless zone, a World Noble entered and demanded that everyone vacate the building as he wished to drink away from commoners. While everyone else quickly left, Solomon stayed and finished his drink. The World Noble approached him and began berating him. Solomon, not wanting trouble, bowed his head and began to exit the tavern. However, his arm had other plans. While the World Noble was still berating him, his arm quickly reached out and slapped the Noble across the face, mid-sentence. Even though he realized the gravity of the situation, Solomon couldn't help but smile to himself. The World Noble flew into a rage, and Solomon quickly made his escape. Solomon rushed for the grove where his men were docked; Marines hot on his heels. Before they could catch him, however, Solomon boarded his ship and his men set sail. They quickly submerged and made for the Revolutionary base in the New World. Now a personal enemy of the World Nobles, Solomon knew that he would need to be much more careful on future missions. Major Battles *Solomon vs. Vice Admiral Momonga (Draw) Quotes *''"Smoke? Nah, I don't smoke. It's a horrible habit. My brother, on the other hand, he smoked like a chimney. But, you know how that goes." ''- Response to someone who has just asked him if he smokes (Said as his left arm holds a cigarette up to his mouth and he takes a puff) *''"Sorry about that. This thing has a mind of its own." ''- Response to someone after his left arm has just slapped a random person across the face Trivia *Solomon's sword looks like Toshiie Maeda's sword from Samurai Warriors. *Solomon's original name was going to be Solomon D. King. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Revolutionary Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen